Remidi Sabaku-sensei?
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Senseinya yang satu ini memang tampan, tapi menjengkelkan sekali. Nilai Hinata bagus 9. Tapi kok masih remidi? GaaHina/Oneshot/crackpair/OOC/AU/typos/Mind to RnR?


**Senseinya yang satu ini memang tampan, tapi menjengkelkan sekali. Nilai Hinata bagus 9. Tapi kok masih remidi? GaaHina/Oneshot/crackpair/OOC/AU/typos/Mind to RnR?**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Remidi Sabaku-sensei? (c) Fujiwara Hana**

**Sabaku Gaara + Hyuuga Hinata**

**Happy Reading : )**

**Remidi Sabaku-sensei?**

Hinata memandang papan nilai dengan mata berbinar. Ia sangat puas dengan hasil yang di capainya. Tidak sia-sia ia belajar setiap hari sampai larut malam demi mengejar nilai yang bagus. Dan yang terpenting nilai Bahasa Inggris-nya yang rata-rata ia dapatkan di bawah nilai 7 kini malah melonjak naik menjadi 9. Kemajuan yang sangat pesat bukan?

Setelah ia puas memandang hasilnya, Hinata segera masuk ke kelas pertamanya. Kebetulan hari ini jam pertama Bahasa Inggris, jadi ia ingin pamer pada _sensei_nya yang sering mengejeknya, secara tidak sengaja maupun sengaja.

Namanya Sabaku Gaara. Seorang _sensei_ yang belum lama mengajar di Suna Gakuen. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap. Dengan rambut merah batanya yang menyala dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar manik hijaunya, Sabaku-_sensei_ sangatlah mempesona. Mampu mencuri hati setiap hati ber_gendre_ perempuan di manapun ia berada.

"_Ohayou_ Sabaku-_sensei_," siswi berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang cukup terbuka menyapanya. Dengan sedikit nada yang menggoda siswi tersebut mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tetapi sayang, Sabaku-_sensei _tidak menghiraukan penampilan dan godaan sosok siswinya tersebut.

"Hn," ia hanya membalas dengan gumaman dan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi meninggalkan siswi yang baru menyapanya. Sedangkan siswi bernama Yamanaka Ino itu hanya berdiri terpaku menunggu sosok _sensei_ idolanya hilang di telan pintu kelas dan kemudian menjerit 'Kyaaa Sabaku-_sensei _menjawab salamku' sambil berlari-lari di tengah koridor menimbulkan heran para siswa yang melihatnya.

Sosoknya yang terlihat dingin dan angkuh memasuki kelas. Suara sepatunya menggema di ruangan. Suara yang tadinya bersahut-sahutan kini langsung berhenti. Semua murid terdiam menyambut guru tercintanya-bagi siswi- atau termenyebalkan dengan gaya _cool_nya-bagi siswa.

"_Ohayou_. Saya kira kalian sudah melihat nilai ujian kalian di papan pengumuman," ia menaikkan lengan kemejanya putihnya sampai siku dengan gaya biasa saja tetapi sungguh terlihat keren. Entah karena apa wajah Sabaku-sensei terlihat lebih cerah daripada hari kemarin. Matanya terlihat lebih bercahaya, atau mungkin karena efek matahari.

Semua siswi tampak memperhatikan. Bukan isi dari yang di sampaikan tetapi memperhatikan wajah dari yang menyampaikan, sungguh siswi yang sangat memanfaatkan masa mudanya.

Diantara siswi yang sedang berbinar-binar, terdapat salah satu diantaranya yang memandangnya dengan wajah biasa saja. Dia siswi berambut indigo panjang yang dikategorikan salah satu gadis ter-_kawaii_ di Suna Gakuen. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Saya akan memanggil murid yang belum mencapai nilai tuntas," nada bicaranya terlihat dingin tetapi masih terlihat berwibawa. Mungkin efek wajah tampan bisa mempengaruhi tingkat kewibawaan seseorang siapa tahu.

Hinata santai-santai saja mengingat dirinya sudah sangat jelas tidak mungkin yang di panggil. Jadi dirinya hanya meletakkan kepalanya di atas lengannya yang diletakkan di atas meja. Menghadap ke arah jendela sehingga ia dapat dengan jelas melihat cerahnya sinar mentari pagi ini.

_Jade_nya menelusuri sederetan nama yang tertulis di sebuah kertas kertas di pegangnya. Sesekali alisnya berkerut memikirkan sesuatu ataupun menggumam kecil. Tetapi tak lama kemudian seringaian muncul di wajah rupawannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata," panggilnya lirih namun tegas. Suaranya yang berat langsung membuat Hinata kaget dan menegakkan kepalanya.

Apa? Siapa yang di panggil? Hyuuga Hinata? Apa tidak salah dengar? Kira-kira seperti itulah pemikiran Hyuuga yang manis ini. Lavendernya sedikit melotot. Sungguh ia sangat yakin kalau ia salah dengar atau Sabaku-_sensei_ yang salah mengucapkannya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Langkah kakinya lemas terseret-seret. Hinata yang duduk di bangku nomor 2 dari depan mempercepat langkahnya menuju Sabaku-_sensei _yang menurutnya salah membaca nama.

Setelah sampai tepat di depan Sabaku-_sensei_ yang hanya dipisahkan oleh meja guru Hinata hanya diam, Sabaku-_sensei_ juga diam, termasuk murid lainnya juga terdiam menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh _sensei_ kerennya itu. Akhirnya, daripada membuang waktu Hinata memberanikan diri memulainya.

Hinata berdiri gugup. Jarinya bertautan dengan seirama. Kakinya agak kaku untuk di gerakkan. Mungkin efek dari tatapan Sabaku-_sensei_ yang sangat mengintimidasi. "Ano, apakah Sabaku-_sensei_ tidak salah menyebutkan nama saya sebagai murid yang remidi?" Hinata mencoba berbicara tanpa tergagap dan itu berhasil walaupun dengan susah payah.

Sabaku-_sensei_ kembali melihat daftar nilai untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sorotan matanya bergantian menatap lembaran di tangannya dan wajah Hinata di depannya yang secara tidak sadar semakin membuat Hinata mati kutu. "Hn, tidak."

Hinata semakin menggerutu dalam hati. Bisakah _sensei_-nya yang satu ini bisa menyampaikan maksudnya dengan jelas? Bukan hanya dua huruf konsonan yang menurut Hinata susah di maknakan. "T-tapi tadi p-pagi saya lihat di p-papan pengumuman nilai s-saya 9, Sabaku-_sensei_?" Sial. kenapa gagapnya kambuh lagi?

Sabaku-_sensei_ meletakkan lembaran nilai di mejanya. Ia fokuskan perhatiannya penuh pada murid dihadapannya. "Lalu?"

Sungguh kali ini Sabaku-_sensei_ membuatnya gemas. Ini yang paling parah dari kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya. Ia merasa sedang dipermainkan di depan teman-temannya. "Lalu sejak kapan nilai KKM Bahasa Inggris menjadi 9 keatas?" Hinata menurunkan suaranya tetapi tetap meninggikan nadanya, menumpahkan kekesalannya.

Sabaku-_sensei_ hanya tersenyum misterius menampakkan sederetan kecil giginya yang putih. Ia kemudian berdiri dan wajahnya sedikit maju ke arah Hinata. Kursinya sedikit berderit akibat dari dorongan kakinya. "Apakah saya mengatakan kalau Hyuuga-_san_ remidi nilai ujian Bahasa Inggris? Hm?" nadanya terdengar mengejek. Lagi, seperti biasanya.

Seluruh kelas yang dari tadi hening sama sekali tidak dipedulikan Hinata maupun Sabaku-_sensei_. Murid tingkat 3 itu masih saja melakukan kontak mata sengit dengan sensei berumur 25 tahun itu.

Hinata terdiam. Setelah di pikir-pikir apa yang di katakan _sensei_-nya benar juga. Ia langsung malu. Wajahnya merah merona menambah kesan _kawaii_. Melirik ke arah lain yang terpenting bukan _jade sensei_-nya, Hinata bergumam, "J-jadi, saya remidi nilai y-yang mana _sensei_?"

Sabaku-_sensei_ menyeringai. Ia dekatkan wajahnya lagi ke arah wajah Hinata. Jemari kokohnya menyibakkan pelan helaian indigo di samping kiri kepalanya dan menyelipkannya di bawah telinga Hinata. Semerbak parfum _mint_ memenuhi rongga penciuman Hinata yang sialnya sangat memabukkan sama seperti dulu. Setelah ini Hinata harus cari tahu siapa yang menciptakan parfum ini sehingga membuat ia tergoda dengan wanginya, atau mungkin dengan orang yang memakainya sekarang? Entahlah Hinata bingung. Sebagian siswi menjerit frustasi, ingin diperlakukan seperti Hinata dan sebagian siswa memasang tampang siaga menyadari siswi ter_kawaii_ di kelasnya berada dalam bahaya.

Dengan perlahan Sabaku-_sensei_ menarik nafas berat dan panjang kemudian berbisik mesra, "Kamu remidi dalam standar memperhatikanku, menyayangiku, merindukanku, memikirkanku, memilikiku, dan mencintaiku, Hinata-chan~," bisiknya dengan nada menggoda. Nafas hangat Sabaku-_sensei_ mengenai telinga Hinata membuatnya mengikuti wajah merona yang semakin menjadi. Rambut merah bata Sabaku-_sensei _mengenai pipi Hinata, membuatnya sedikit geli. "Jadi, kamu harus segera memenuhi remidi tersebut secepatnya," seringai mengerikan namun menggoda masih terpampang jelas di wajah rupawannya.

Hinata tak kuat lagi menahan malu yang secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Kepalanya serasa berputar-putar tak beraturan, memaksanya untuk segera pergi ke alam bawah sadar. Jadi, sebelum Hinata jatuh pingsan di lantai, Sabaku-_sensei_ secara sengaja bersiap di belakangnya untuk mengantisipasi hal yang membuat Hinata sakit. Dan tebakan Sabaku-_sensei_ ternyata benar, Hinata benar-benar jatuh pingsan yang dengan sigap langsung ditangkap Sabaku-_sensei_.

"Anak-anak tolong kerjakan buku paket kalian selama saya belum kembali ke kelas," dan setelah itu Sabaku-_sensei_ meninggalkan kelas bersama seorang Hyuuga Hinata di gendongannya.

Dalam alam bawah sadar Hinata masih menggerutu. Kesal di permalukan di depan kelasnya. Sabaku-_sensei_ belum berubah, masih menjadi penggoda seperti dulu. Gaara-nya masih tampan seperti dulu. Sungguh, mantan kekasihnya ini sangat menjengkelkan tapi menggemaskan.

**OWARI**

**Terima kasih bagi yang uda review di cerita-cerita sebelumnya : )**

Review?

Thanks for read ^_^


End file.
